The Princess of the Lord
by FFADDICTION
Summary: CONCURSO LEMMONSUTRA/OS22...


_**FANFICTION ADDICTION**_

**El Os que leerás ahora concursa en "Lemmonsutra" te recordamos que las autoras son anónimas y se sabrá su identidad cuando anunciemos a los OS ganadores.**

* * *

*Nombre del grupo: _Fanfiction Addiction._

*Nombre del OS: _"The Princess of the Lord"._

*Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, solo la trama es mía.

*Advertencia: Esta historia contiene palabras malsonantes y temática religiosa. Si te desagrada no lo leas.

*Pareja: _Bella & Edward._

*Número de palabras: 7.187.

*Postura del Kamasutra: Postura del Yunque.

*Beta: Konnyxa Locaporlalectura.

*Nota de Autor:_ Decidí participar en este Contest por gusto y para divertirme. Expresando de cierta manera, el a veces, insano deseo que tenemos como seres humanos a hacer lo incorrecto. Espero les agrade._

**Recomendados:**

—_**Kings of Leon- Closer/**_ watch?v=iRiSfcl2AcQ

—_**Crystal Lewis- Sublime Gracia/ **_ watch?v=2nzT7SqVXpA

—_**Hillsong United- Hosanna/ **_ watch?v=1Zj3ggt1-78

—_**Lifehouse- Everything/**_ watch?v=MEf2_1gCadY&feature=fvst

—_**Nine Inch Nails- Closer/ **_ watch?v=lKEV4aWqAPY

* * *

"No temas, porque yo te redimí; te puse nombre, mía eres tú" (Isaías 43:1)

_"A todo aquel a quien se le haya dado mucho, mucho se le demandará; y al que mucho se le haya confiado, más se le pedirá" _(Lucas 12:48)

¿Alguna vez experimentaron la rebeldía? Yo sí, digamos que tenía la agónica necesidad de revelarme y luchar, levantarme en espíritu, saltar los muros y romper las cadenas de la opresión, mejor conocidas como la tutela paternal, claro, eso es un problema cuando tu padre es el Pastor del pueblo y un ex–agente del ejército. Charlie Swan, apóstol y siervo de Dios, buen cristiano, esposo y padre ejemplar, hombre honesto y cabal, en extremo trabajólico.

Los Swan, conocidos como la típica familia modelo, el prototipo de perfección, lo que muchos desean y pocos obtienen, pero nada es lo que parece, ¿verdad?

¿Pero que seré yo? ¿Solo una simple oveja? Ja, ya quisieran... puedo aparentar ser el manso cordero de sacrificio, pero también puedo mutar, algunas veces seré una paloma y en otras una serpiente…

«Sed, pues, prudentes como serpientes, y sencillos como la palomas»

Oh sí, ya lo dijo el "Señor" y a esa vamos, ¿no?…

**¿Ser o no ser?**

.

.

—_Querido Diario: (Dom.16/09/12)_

_Muchas veces pienso que quizás mi padre tiene razón y que nuestro futuro está pactado, que llevamos marcada en nuestra alma, a tinta o sangre nuestro destino, a veces tan luminoso y placentero como el más anhelado Olimpo… Otras sin embargo, tan gris y ardiente como las mismas puestas del Hades con Can Cerbero como testigo. _

_Claro, eso no quiere decir que sea del todo desagradable, podría decir que es casi como ese placer culposo, ese que harías cualquier cosa por probar, por sentir, por experimentar… aunque sea por una vez en tu vida, transitar por ese valle de huesos secos; es decir, sabes que está mal, que el camino que recorres no es el correcto, pero extrañamente, no es ni tan angosto ni tan empinado como el que sí lo es. _

_Es espacioso, aquí los pasos no deben ser vacilantes, aquí no temes andar sobre la cuerda floja y al menor viento recio caer. Es una rara sensación de seguridad, sabes que es lo prohibido, lo inmoral, lo ilícito y aun así te arriesgas, porque sabes que luego de esto, nada puede ser peor. Aquí no hay expectativas que cumplir, rasgos que imitar, ni metas que superar, es más, puedes ser totalmente libre, sin esas falsas ataduras que día con día te atormentan, esas cuerdas humanas que te sujetan y aprisionan. Sientes la sangre vibrar en tus venas y descargas sondean tu cuerpo, y sigues y todo se vuelve cual manzana de la perdición, una vez que pruebas… no puedes, ni quieres parar y vas mas allá, sigues, ya no más a contra viento. _

_El objetivo no es claro, se mimetiza con tus sueños, ya no disciernes la realidad de lo que deseas, avasallas y flameas un estandarte de rebelión, de guerra, contra ti mismo y contra lo que se te imponga. Te vuelves adicta a la sensación de adrenalina que fluye en ti y haces hasta lo imposible para que no mengue, cada paso, cada detalle, es un nuevo despertar, una negativa y una oportunidad, una ocasión de ser tal cual eres, __**"En espíritu y verdad"**__, ya no un lobo disfrazado de cordero, no la sangre virginal del sacrificio, ni la víctima del holocausto… Eres tú, sí, simplemente tú, con tus defectos y carencias, con anhelos imposibles, pero con la pasión dispuesta a cumplirlos, se acaba la gracia y la majestad, sacas el brillo y la ilusión, ya no más un papel que representar, no más una careta que portar, dejando de lado las vestiduras de salvación._

_Y los opresores, los jueces se levantan y se ofenden, analizan e imputan, pero lo que ellos no saben, es que antes que ellos, ya había reinos y principados establecidos, que es hora de tomar un bando; entonces, te aferras a tu nueva armadura y no retrocedes, ves a los que amas en la senda de enfrente y aun así sigues firme, ¿cuánto tiempo fuiste fiel a ideales ajenos?, prisionera en una cárcel de cristal. Y ahora te das cuenta que tu misión no es el sometimiento ni la servidumbre, es gobernar, pero no por imposición, sino por libertades y la desesperación y el desazón desaparecen, los puntos están trazados y el plan comienza a llevarse a cabo y te vuelves una __**infiltrada**__ en el escuadrón del rey y con sonrisa calculadora especulas el siguiente paso…_

.

.

—Bella, cariño, ¿ya estás lista? —decía Renée desde las escaleras.

—Sí madre, ya bajo. —Rápidamente guardé mi diario, ese que escondía celosamente de todo el mundo y de mi padre en especial; en el compartimiento especial que había formado entre las cajas de mis zapatos.

Era otro día más, como cualquier otro, en la tétrica _aburrolandia_, mejor conocida como Forks, un pequeño y gris pueblucho a la costa de la península Olympic, de solo 3.120 habitantes, de los cuales como 300 están para el geriátrico y 150 en vías de pasar a mejor vida, por supuesto, cualquier cosa es más aceptable que seguir anclada aquí; y más si eres una febril joven de 19 años, con espíritu aventurero, deseos de experimentación sexual y las hormonas al límite, aunque la cosa se complica si eres la hija del pastor…

Me encontré con mi familia en el desayunador, cada uno ubicado en su puesto, casi de forma milimétrica. ¿Teníamos que aparentar se tan perfectos, aún entre nosotros mismos?... Sí, definitivamente.

—Buenos días padre, madre —murmuré, dando respectivamente a cada uno, un beso en sus mejillas, para luego tomar mi puesto en la mesa, al lado de mis hermanos.

—Buenos días, ¿por qué tardaste tanto? —decía mi progenitor, llevando una taza de humeante café a sus labios—. Sabes que debemos ser los primeros en llegar y los últimos en irnos, el buen ejemplo lo es todo —comentó luego de un sorbo.

—Sí padre, disculpa. Es que no hallaba las partituras para las alabanzas de hoy —dije, utilizando mi mejor pose de niña buena.

Como líder del ministerio de alabanza, había decidido valerme de canciones nuevas, además este domingo me tocaba dirigir y nada podía salir mal.

—De acuerdo —expresó, con una especulativa mirada—. Que no vuelva a ocurrir.

—Sí, señor.

«Si sus hombres pensaban que era duro, ni se imaginan lo que les toca a sus hijos, las 24 horas del día, los 7 días de las semana y los 365 días del año. ¡Uff! Nada más de pensarlo se me hace insufrible»

Solo digamos que en casa, el ¡Marchen! y ¡Atención!, van ligados al "Dios te bendiga" y el "Amén".

Es decir, yo amo a Dios, en verdad lo hago, pero a veces, solo a veces quisiera… hacer otras cosas, por así decirlo. No me va lo de religión por coacción, ni las sandeces de viejas dogmáticas y legalistas.

También amo a mi padre, por exigente y riguroso que sea, pero hay tiempos en que la presión es insoportable. Todos esperan lo mejor, la excelencia, una entrega y devoción total, cuando yo solo quiero ser como cualquier chica normal, una que tal vez se deje seducir por la noche, por lo oculto, por las sombras…

.

.

Luego de terminado el apetitoso banquete que Renée había preparado como desayuno, de esos que aparecen en anuncios de televisión, partimos hacia la iglesia, todos en la camioneta familiar repletos de bolsas de para la ornamentación, nuestros cambios de ropa, trajes y vestidos, las batas de Emm, de mi padre y mías, como uniformes de culto, cada una en sus fundas y varios recipientes y fuentes con los tentempiés preparados por mamá para la celebración del cumpleaños de Charlie, al finalizar la predica.

A 40 kilómetros por hora, avanzábamos por las solitarias calles, en la Chrysler. Con el rostro apoyado en la ventanilla, los audífonos puestos con "Closer, de Kings of Leon" sonando y la mirada perdida en el pasar de las sombras de los árboles, aún podía escuchar el susurro del viento, donde las hojas se dejaban seducir por la álgida brisa. Y en ese recorrido de treinta minutos, me perdí, mi mente viajó, dejando a mi cuerpo atrás.

_Atrapado en este pueblo siniestro_

_los semáforos se tambalean _

_y las líneas telefónicas están muertas…_

—_Isabella, Isabella. _—Un llamado como un lamento—. _He vuelto por ti._ —Y un lloro y un crujir de dientes

Pasos, quejidos, súplicas y gritos. —_No te alejarás de mí, no lo permitiré. —_Tenebrosa penumbra

_Los cielos destellan sobre mí _

_veo una tormenta_

_emerger desde el mar_

—_Bella, mi pequeña salvaje. —_Una persecución y un cazador. Enguantadas manos, de largos y finos dedos, iban a mi cuello—. _Es hora de reclamar el galardón_.

_y se está acercando…_

_y se está acercando…_

— _¿No te parece Bellita? ¿Ah? _—Presión, asfixia y negrura—. _Bella…_

—Bella, Bella. —Unas manos sacudían mi cuerpo—… Por todo lo sagrado, despierta… ¡Isabella Marie! Papá se va a enojar si sales tarde.

La voz de Alice hacía eco en mi mente y me llevaba a la tibia claridad.

—Mmm… ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué gritas? —murmuré lánguidamente, aún con efectos del sueño, mientras restregaba los nudillos por mis párpados. Aunque por dentro la celeridad con que palpitaba mi pecho era incontrolable.

—Pues que grito, porque te quedan exactamente —decía mirando su reloj pulsera—, tres minutos, cuarenta segundos, para que termines de despertar de una buena vez, ir a alistarte y subir al púlpito a entonar como canarito, antes de que el que te grite sea papá. — Término con cara de fastidio

— ¡Maldición! —El horror ante un posible castigo se acentuó en mi rostro.

—Bella, no blasfemes, es pecado. —Su ceño se frunció y su dedo inquisidor me apuntó—. Ya lo decía Santiago: _La lengua está puesta entre nuestros miembros, y contamina todo el cuerpo… _De una misma boca no debe proceder bendición y maldición.

—De acuerdo enana, luego le seguimos con la clase de teología. —Aún sintiendo la malhumorada mirada de la renacuajo en mi espalda, rápidamente tomé mis cosas.

Acomodé con los dedos mi pelo, un poco revuelto por la breve siesta y salí del vehículo.

**Diez minutos después…**

Tic, tac; tic, tac; tic, tac…

Las manecillas marcaron las 10 a.m. y era el tiempo de comenzar la función.

Cual virgen inmaculada elevé voz en alabanza para guiar al pueblo, hacia la sagrada presencia.

_Sublime gracia del Señor_

_Que a mí, pecador salvó_

_Fui ciego, mas hoy veo yo, _

_perdido y Él me halló._

_Las almas se elevaban durante la adoración, lenguas de fuego se desataban en el aire y elevaban plegaria. Y postraban ante el altar sus coronas, creían, se gozaban, anhelaban la gracia, la unción, lo sobrenatural… _

_Su gracia me enseñó a temer, _

_mis dudas ahuyentó. _

_¡Oh cuan precioso fuera mi ser _

_cuando Él me transformó!_

…

**Dos horas después… **

—Excelente palabra Pastor —comentaba Billy Black, junto a su esposa Sue, a la entrada de la iglesia—. El Señor es amor, nuestra fortaleza y baluarte y nada nos tendría que separar de Él.

—Así es hermano, ya lo dice la escritura en Romanos, "_¿Quién nos separará del amor de Cristo? ¿Tribulación, o angustia, o persecución, o hambre, o desnudez, o peligro, o espada?"_ Nada puede ser mayor a nuestro Salvador, el Mesías, el Hijo de Dios.

Podía ver al "hermanito" poniendo extrema atención a las palabras de mi padre, quería ser un buen siervo el pobre, aunque no podría decir lo mismo de su "querida esposa", que miraba a mi padre cual trozo de carne, aunque no era la única.

« ¡Maldita! Si hasta yo que era super distraída para esas cosas me daba cuanta. Sí, sí, digamos que siempre ando tan perdida como Adán en el día de la madre. ¡Uff! Ya me imagino la parda de chismosos del pueblo. »

Las mujeres del pueblo, en especial las colaboradoras del ministerio, siempre buscan a papá, quien a sus 55 años aún parece ser que conserva su sex appeal. Ya sea para hacer la más trascendental pregunta sobre la divina unción, o cosas tan tontas como si habrá culto el domingo, ¡por todos los cielos! Aquí, ¿qué condenado domingo no hay reunión? Es más, creo que si fuera el fin apocalíptico, mi padre les diría a los ángeles que esperen tantito que termine de dar su predica, para luego sí arrasar con los impíos. ¡Joder!

Lo mismo pasa con mi madre, digamos que hay, demasiados atentos servidores, dispuestos a colaborarle, tal vez con alguna donación para la escuelita dominical, alimentos no perecederos para ser repartidos entre las familias más necesitadas o con algún producto de higiene y limpieza para mantener el templo en orden.

Y por supuesto, no podíamos faltar los adorables hijos, Emmett Christopher de 22 años, estudiante sobresaliente y diestro deportista, perseguido por las lagartas disfrazadas de Mary Poppins de la congregació Alicede 13, o como yo le digo, renacuajo bocazas y pecosa, y yo Isabella Marie de 19 años, hija prodigo y modelo, entregada al servicio evangelístico. ¡Nah! Mentira, la verdad es que detesto todo esto, lo odio, aborrezco esta especie de teleteatro en el que vivimos, no es más que una maldición.

.

En la palabra, siempre citan el no fiarse de la falsedad en las personas, creo que lo que no sabían los Apóstoles, es que justo en la iglesia era donde esa gente iba a abundar…

Algunas de las chicas de la iglesia me comentan, como líder de jóvenes, sobre sus primeras experiencias sexuales y algún que otro encuentro furtivo, por supuesto, todo esto antes del volverse al _correcto camino del Señor. _Sí, como no. ¡Idiotas! Lo que yo daría por estar en sus zapatos, cada relato mas que escena de amor, parece una porno barata, tanto, que debo juntar mis muslos, al sentir como se humedecen mis braguitas. Como por ejemplo la simplona, aunque facilota de Meredith Cooper, que me comentó a la salida de una de las reuniones del grupo de intercesión, que había follado con Ethan Murphy, hace cuatro días en el armario de limpieza, mientras todos estábamos en el quincho del patio de la iglesia, preparando la barbacoa de cada fin de mes, para recaudar fondos.

¡Desgraciada zorrilla! Lo sabía, se le veía en la cara que salió a su madre, ya lo dice el dicho: "De tal palo, tal astilla", ¿o será de tal puta, tal putilla? ¡Carajo, qué envidia! La chiquilla apenas tiene 15 años y ya anda abriéndose de piernas y una, con 19 años y nunca una alegría. ¡Maldita sea! A este paso termino canonizada o de moja beata en alguna misión al África; es que aquí es, o a amañarse o a joderse y pues, toca darse mano solita, aunque obvio no es lo mismo.

Yo solo quería probar tantito, a ver si es tan rico como dicen, o se escucha…

_**Flashback, 30 de diciembre del 2011.**_

Cada cena de año nuevo mis padres deciden pasarla junto a los hermanos de la iglesia, es como una tradición ya, una que por cierto me fastidia los planes de escaparme luego del brindis, para ir a un bar a levantar pollitos…

Y ahora, heme aquí, envolviendo cientos y cientos de juguetes para repartir entre los niños, demás está decir que esta noche soñaría con el gay de Winnie Pooh, que aparece en el papel de regalo que he visto las últimas tres horas.

—Ali cielo, ¿podrías ir a buscar las últimas bolsas que dejé en el maletero del coche?

—Mamá, ¿por qué mejor no mandas a Emm?

—Emmett no puede, lo necesito aquí colgando esas luces y guirnaldas por las vigas del techo —comentó, viendo preocupadamente a mi hermano, quien ahora parecía un _hombre mono._

—Pero deben estar muy pesadas y seguro no podré con ellas y…

—Deja madre, voy yo, no hay problema, no sea que a Alice se le quiebre una uña —decía mirando de mala manera a la rata pecosa de pelos parados—, además ya terminé de envolver los regalos.

—Gracia hija, las llaves están en mi bolso. —Escuché que decía, mientras avanzaba hacia la cochera.

Caminé a paso lento. La verdad, hoy había sido un arduo y complicado día de trabajo, está de más decir que como hija de los pastores de la congregación, debes trabajar el doble, que digo, debes trabajar como por diez, ya parecen los chinitos explotadores de los mini mercados, pero como siempre dice mi padre: "Lo más importante es dar el ejemplo", de esfuerzo y dedicación a los hermanos, pero por sobre todo, de compromiso con el ministerio y el Señor.

La Chrysler familiar estaba perfectamente ubicada en el garaje de la iglesia, como muchos otros autos, de los hermanitos que al igual que nosotros vinieron temprano para "colaborar", ajá, sí, sí…

Abrí el porta equipaje y tomé las bolsas con todo tipo de decoraciones festivas y centros de mesa que había olvidado mi madre. En esas estaba, entre cartulinas, guirnaldas, brillantes lluvias metálicas y piñas de pino, cuando…

—Mmm, sí, así… — « ¿Qué rayos? » —Sí, dame más.

— ¡Ah! Shhh, no grites, que nos pueden oír — « ¡Joder! »

Aparté la vista de los paquetes en el maletero para tratar de enfocarla hacia el lugar de donde venían los chillidos, escaneé el estacionamiento por completo, cuando noté el brusco movimiento de un Mercedes negro de vidrios tintados.

Con pasos sutiles y silenciosos avancé hacia allí y juro por todo lo sagrado que casi me voy de culo, cuando vi al diácono, el viejo Señor Green, metiéndole lengua y mano a la dizque recatada Señora Turner, mujer "felizmente casada" y madre de seis niños, casi… casi un equipo de futbol.

Abrí desmesuradamente mis ojos al ver que nuestro amigo se bajaba la bragueta, al parecer quería sacar de paseo a Green Jr. De una ruda estocada la penetró. ¡Joder! Al parecer al viejito de 80 años, como que si le funcionaron las famosas pastillitas azules.

—Más rápido, vamos —exigió desesperada.

—Ya va cielito —decía el pobre.

«Ojalá y no se le muera en el camino, o eso sí que sería _coitus interruptus_» _—_Aguanté una carcajada al imaginármelo. Nuestra quería Susan de cuarenta años, tirándose a un cachondo ancianito, ¿será que a su maridito se le cayó el pajarito para que recurra a estos métodos?

En un descuido, enfoqué mal para dar de lleno con el muy arrugado, paliducho y verrugoso trasero del señor Thomas « ¡Hiug, qué asco! » Justo en ese momento, en plena jugada diría yo, el bendito celular, nótese el sarcasmo, comenzó a sonar levemente, era un mensaje de mi madre, preguntando por qué tardaba tanto y si necesitaba ayuda, ellos pararon su diversión unos minutos y yo rápidamente tuve que esconderme entre otros dos vehículos del lugar.

— ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Escuchaste? —La voz de nuestro hermanito, estaba más temblorosa de lo normal por pensarse pillado infraganti, con las manos en la masa, o como yo diría, con las manos en las tetas.

—Nada, debe ser un gato. —En ese momento me imaginé cual personaje televisivo diciendo, _sí, soy un gato.__*****_

—Sí… será mejor que nos apuremos, manos a la obra. —Y de nuevo los, para esta hora, irritantes chillidos, al parecer tremenda gata en celo, era esta sierva de Dios.

Sin más que hacer los dejé en su performance y tal como llegué me fui.

Si mi padre se enterara, si la congregación lo supiera. ¡Ja! Esos mínimo van para lo hoguera.

**Fin del Flashback.**

.

.

.

Tres días habían pasado desde ese extraño sueño que estremeció mis nervios. No lo volví a tener, pero no hacía falta tampoco, es como si hubiera sido grabado en mi mente; todavía podía sentir la desesperación, la tristeza, la sensación de ahorcamiento, pero como dicen, _los sueños, sueños son_, así que era mejor dejarlo atrás.

Hoy se mudaba una nueva familia al country privado en el que vivíamos. Y como justo la casa de enfrente estaba desocupada, iban a ser nuestros nuevos vecinos.

« ¡Por Dios, que no sean como la amargada señora Clarkson! »

Gertrudis Clarkson, "la reina de la limpieza", lo psicópata y neurótica, era un rasgo crucial en su carácter.

Digamos que, el que nuestro pequeño Rufus, cocker spaniel de dos añitos, tuviera como baño preferido su jardín de orquídeas azules, no la ponía de mejor humor. Suerte se mudó a Alabama con su hija, a hacerle la vida imposible a su yerno.

Por la tarde, suponiéndolos ya instalados, mi madre decidió que debíamos ir a dales la bienvenida a los recién llegados y qué mejor que con su ya tradicional, para estos casos, pastel de manzana.

Cruzamos la acera y tocó el timbre una, dos, tres veces, sin obtener respuesta.

—Tal vez están muy cansados de desempacar, será mejor que volvamos mañana.

—No, eso si que no. Nadie puede estar lo suficientemente cansado para negarse a mi pastel —dijo con una mirada persuasiva.

—Pero…

—Ya verás. —La contemplé interrogante—. ¡Señores Cullen! ¡Hola! ¿Señores Cullen? ¿Hay alguien? —Oh por Dios, que vergüenza con esta gente que ni conocemos, ojalá y no respondan.

—Ya para mamá, no deben de estar. Sí, eso debe ser; habrán salido —solté de sopetón—. Además, ¿cómo sabes que se apellidan Cullen?

—Dorota me lo dijo —murmuró con presteza. Sí claro, la infalible Dorota, nuestra ama de llaves, más conocida en el bajo mundo como CNN. Si había un chisme, allí estaría ella, de eso ni dudarlo.

Empezó a querer curiosear a través de las cortinas, cuando de repente se escuchó como quitaban las trabas y el picaporte de la puerta comenzó a girar.

Un hombre extremadamente blanquecino, de ojos azul glacial y pelo revuelto nos atendió.

Para ser solo unos segundos en los que nos observó a detalle, se sintió de igual manera el silencio incómodo que mi madre quitó con la tos más falsa escuchada jamás.

—Buenas tardes señor Cullen. Bienvenido a "New Hope", somos Isabella y Renée Swan, las vecinas de enfrente —dijo señalándonos respectivamente y luego a la casa—. Queríamos presentarnos y darle este pequeño presente por su llegaba al country. —Terminó, acercándole la fuente con el dulce.

Nos miró de nuevo como… ¿desconfiado?, cuando una brillante y cegadora sonrisa ocupó su rostro.

«Jesús, si hasta parece de los anuncios de Colgate»

—Muchas gracias señora Swan, no debió molestarse. —Un acento británico marcaba cada una de sus palabras.

No obstante de que no perdía de vista a mi madre cuando hablaba, yo igual podía sentir su escrutinio.

—No tienes por qué y llámame Renée, tú debes ser Edmundo, ¿cierto?

—Edward —corrigió—. Edward Cullen.

—Oh, disculpa, esta memoria mía, cada vez peor —dijo compungida—. Y dime, ¿dónde esta la señora Cullen?

Una mirada sombría surcó su rostro, pero se recuperó rápidamente.

—La señora Cullen falleció hace 3 meses.

—Cuanto lo siento querido, ser viudo y tan joven, la querías mucho seguro.

—Tiene razón, la querré siempre. —Maldición, por fin llega un espécimen rescatable por estos lares y está inservible.

« Ni modo que luche contra una muertita toda la vida, ¿o sí? »

—Aunque se equivoca con le de viudo, la señora Cullen era mi madre, yo soy soltero. —En ese momento, ambas miradas se posaron en mí y un calor asoló mi rostro.

—Que bueno, seguro aquí conseguirás a la chica de tus sueños. — ¡Joder mamá! ¿No podías ser más explicita? Como darle las llaves de la casa y decirle cuando estoy sola.

—Sí, ya lo creo —concluyó observándome fijamente.

No sé si fue imaginación mía o sus caninos tomaron forma alargada y puntiaguda, como ¿colmillos? Nah, debo estar loca. Discretamente sacudí mi cabeza, para purgarla de esas raras ideas.

—Bueno, te dejamos que descanses y disfrutes del pastel, fue un placer conocerte Edward.

—Lo mismo digo Renée, Isabella. —Luego de un asentimiento, retrocedió y cerró la puerta.

Mi madre y yo volvíamos a nuestro hogar, cuando a mitad de la calzada sentí. —_Isabella, Isabella._ —De forma automática volteé solo para encontrar la puerta aún cerrada, aunque una sombra posaba en la ventana del primer piso, rápidamente di alcance a Renée y entré en mi refugio.

« ¡Maldición! Ahora se por qué el Coronel Swan no quiere que miremos películas de terror, terminan licuándote el cerebro »

.

.

.

_**Una semanas después.**_

Estaba en la cocina, tranquilamente leyendo un ejemplar de "El Diario de Ana Frank", cuando mi madre apareció en la estancia.

—Que bueno que te encuentro aquí cariño, justamente contigo deseaba hablar. —Uff, esta seguro quiere algo.

—Si mamá, dime.

—Pues necesito que le lleves un poco de caldo de pollo a Edward, el pobre está indispuesto y como está solo y sin nadie que lo atienda, que mejor que ser nosotras las que ayudemos a nuestro prójimo.

—Pero Renée, ¿cómo quieres que vaya sola? Por si no recuerdas, es un hombre soltero que vive solo, ¿qué dirán los hermanos o papá si se enteran?

—Oh, pamplinas, es aquí enfrente no en la otra orilla del mundo. Y nada te va a pasar, yo estaré al pendiente desde aquí.

—Pero…

—Nada de peros jovencita, ni que fuera a morderte. —Se carcajeó—. Es más probable que el atacado sea él, ya sabes, con lo guapote que está. —Terminó con ojos soñadores.

—Ok, ok, dame la dichosa sopa, que ya se la llevo.

—Gracias hija, a este paso ya tienes ganado el cielo.

.

.

_**15 Minutos después.**_

En mi corto y breve camino, iba tarareando Hosanna de Hillsong, digamos que necesitaba calmarme para enfrentar a mi demonio personal. Y sí, había dicho bien, demonio. Sí señor, el más sexy, caliente y apetecible hombre. Con el que he estado soñando desde nuestro primer encuentro, cabe decir que son las fantasías más eróticas que he tenido en toda mi vida, nada más recordarlas, siento que mi temperatura corporal aumenta.

Toqué el timbre una sola vez, cuando ya obtuve respuesta.

—Hola señor Cullen. —Había aparecido ante mí con un pantalón pijama negro con rayas color bordo y su bata a juego, pero con el pecho descubierto—. Mi madre le manda unos bocadillos para que no se esfuerce durante su malestar. —Ja, patético, más niñata no pude sonar, este seguro piensa que sigo usando braguitas de ositos y brasieres de entrenamiento.

—Gracias Bella. —Lo miré asombrada, ¿cómo sabía? Y como si me contestase—. Tu madre me dijo que te gusta que te llamen así que por tu nombre completo, pero si prefieres…

—Oh, no, no, está bien, puede llamarme Bella.

—Claro, si tú empiezas a tutearme y dejas el señor de lado. —Solo pude asentir con una sonrisa—. Entra y ponte a gusto, ya te devuelvo las cazuelas.

Tomé asiento en un gran sofá color melocotón dispuesto en la sala, mientras jugaba con mis dedos, esperando el regreso de Edward.

Luego de unos minutos volvió y se sentó a mi lado.

—Y dime Bella, ¿cuántos años tienes?

—Diecinueve.

—Vaya, ¿y cómo es la vida de una hermosa joven de 19 años, en el solitario Forks? —Me sonrojé ante lo de hermosa.

—Pues, verás… Asisto a la Universidad de Seattle, estoy cursando el segundo año de periodismo y…

—Wouu, una hija de pastor estudiando periodismo, creo que es la primera vez que lo escucho.

—Sí. —Reímos juntos—. He de decir que me costó mucho convencerlo, le expuse que era la mejor manera de hablar de Dios y evangelizar, por supuesto, dejando de lado todos los chismes y escándalos de la farándula.

—Ya me lo imagino. Pero dime, ¿cómo te diviertes por las noches?

—Pues aunque no los visito, sé que aquí hay bares y discotecas, por si quieres ir.

—No, me refería a como juegas solita —dijo con una sensual sonrisa.

No daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, seguro entendí mal. Sí, eso, seguro.

« Ni modo que me pregunte por Pinochito, mi dildo amarillo chillón ¿o sí? »

Pude ver que contenía una risita, aunque no era nada creíble.

— ¿Disculpa? —tartamudeé.

—Yo creo que me entendiste muy bien nena, seguro tú eres de las que les gusta rudo, sucio y fuerte —murmuró mientras se acercaba más.

« ¡Joder! Tremendo guarro resultó el enfermito »

—Creo que se me hizo tarde, ya tengo que volver. —Sí señor, _más vale aquí huyó que aquí murió_, mi virginidad, claro.

—Como gustes, pero ya nos volveremos a ver Bellita. Me despidió en la puerta.

Y así, con el rabo entre las patas, huí despavorida como toda buena niña, en busca de mi mami.

.

.

.

_**Dos semanas después.**_

Luego del bochornoso incidente, por lo menos para mi, trataba de evitar a como diera lugar al Señor Cullen, aunque olvidarme de él era un poco mas difícil de lo que pensé…

Él siguió haciendo reposo unos días más, pero me negué completamente a hacerle enfermerita, mucamita o todo aquello que lleve un traje involucrado. Es más, ni siquiera asomé mi nariz fuera de casa más que lo estrictamente necesario, o sea, solo para la iglesia y la universidad.

Y hoy me encontraba en el templo, ensayando mi solo para este fin de semana, paradójicamente, había elegido cantar _Everything__ de __Lifehouse_, cuando en realidad mi todo se había volcado a mis actividades sexuales, o la falta de ellas.

Puse la pista, subí al púlpito y mi espíritu se elevó…

_Tú eres la fuerza…_

_que me mantiene caminando_

_Eres la esperanza…_

_que mantiene mi fe_

_Eres la luz… de mi alma_

_Eres mi propósito._

_Tú lo eres todo_

Ansiaba sentir mucho más, que no solo sean palabras huecas… creer cuando sintiera ganas de abandonar y desmayar en el camino…

_Tú calmas las tormentas…_

_y me das descanso._

_Tú me sostienes con las manos_

_Tú no me dejas caer…_

El camino, en algún momento llegaría a su final, ¿sería la fe, la que me daría las fuerzas de creer que vencería?

_Porque eres todo lo que quiero _

_Eres todo lo que necesito_

_Tú eres todo…Todo._

…

Sí, aunque el viento sople, nada apagaría el fuego en mí, aunque yo anduviera en el valle de la muerte y dolor.

.

.

Cuando terminé de ensayar y guardar los equipos de sonido me disponía a irme, pero un apagón azotó el recinto

—_Isabella… Isabella._ —Y el terror se hizo presente.

Inspeccioné, lo poco que la tenue luz de luna que filtraba a través de los vitrales, me permitía. Solo para hallar… nada.

—_Llegó el tiempo, no esperaré más, ven a mi Isabella. _— ¡Maldita sea! Esto definitivamente no es una alucinación_._

— ¡Oh Dios! —Con apresurados pasos recorrí el salón principal del templo—. Señor ayúdame. —Podía sentir las lágrimas surcando mis mejillas y el andar de mis tacones haciendo eco en el silencioso lugar.

A trompicones ingresé al despacho de mi padre para buscar mi bolso con las llaves del coche, chocando en el camino con las sillas del escritorio.

— ¿Dónde están? ¡¿Dónde mierda están?! —Mi respiración era errática, mientras revolvía con desesperación el contenido de mi cartera, hasta hallar las preciadas llaves—. Aquí. —Las sostuve en un puño.

Avancé a paso veloz, tomando el ascensor de emergencia para dirigirme a la cochera del subsuelo. Cuando las puertas del elevador se abrieron, la oscuridad presente el garaje y un silencio absoluto crispó mis nervios, lo único que podía escuchar era, el para mí ensordecedor latido de mi corazón, vacilé unos instantes al ver los treinta metros que me separaban de mi auto, y en un acto de valentía y temor a la par, corrí. La angustia hacía mella en mí y cada metro volteaba a ver a mi perseguidor, el sudor del esfuerzo se mimetizaba con mis lágrimas, hasta que solo a tres metros de mi objetivo, una sombra se me atravesó.

—Quédate quieta —susurró una gélida voz—. ¿De verdad creíste que te dejaría ir sin más? Me subestimas niña. —Ahora lo podía sentir respirando en mi espalda.

—Aléjese de mí, si se atreve a dar un paso más…

—Te sabes el cuento de la rana y el escorpión —dijo con burla e ignorando mi advertencia—. Ya sabes, el relato infantil. De seguro que el Pastor Swan te lo habrá contado de pequeña, ¿o me equivoco?

Empezó a girar a mi alrededor como evaluándome, estaba completamente cercada.

— ¿No lo sabes?, pues te lo diré yo…

_Había una vez una rana sentada en la orilla de un río, cuando se le acercó un escorpión que le dijo: —Amiga rana, ¿puedes ayudarme a cruzar el río? Puedes llevarme en tu espalda… — ¿Qué te lleve en mi espalda? —contestó la rana—. ¡Ni pensarlo! ¡Te conozco! Si te llevo en mi espalda, sacarás tu aguijón, me picarás y me matarás. —No seas tonta —le respondió entonces el escorpión—. ¿No ves que si te pincho con mi aguijón, te hundirás en el agua y como yo no sé nadar, también me ahogaré? Tanto insistió el escorpión que al fin la rana accedió. El escorpión se colocó sobre la resbaladiza espalda de la rana y empezaron a cruzar el río. Cuando habían llegado a la mitad del trayecto, en una zona del río donde había remolinos, el escorpión picó con su aguijón a la rana. La rana sintió el fuerte picotazo y cómo el veneno mortal se extendía por su cuerpo. Y mientras se ahogaba, y veía cómo también con ella se ahogaba el escorpión, pudo sacar las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban para preguntarle: —No entiendo nada… ¿Por qué lo has hecho? Tú también vas a morir. Y entonces, el escorpión la miró y le respondió: —Lo siento ranita. Es mi naturaleza._

—La moraleja de la historia es que no hay que engañar a los demás, aunque seamos como seamos, siempre seremos iguales y nunca podrás ir en contra de tu propio instinto. Y este es el mío…

—No… Vete. ¡Déjame en paz!

—No puedes rechazarme. —Y unos afilados colmillos se hacían presentes.

—Vampiro —susurré aterrada.

_Y luchas cuan buen soldado, pero portas una armadura desgastada, las fuerzas son nulas y estás cansada del camino. Todo pasa en un segundo y sabes que no tienes oportunidad de vencer._

—En todo tiempo serás mía, como una ofrenda te entregarás a mi, cada que me plazca —espetó.

— ¡No! Por favor no… —Y me vi sometida.

Cuando más cerca estamos del momento que cambiará nuestras vidas para siempre, más indiferentes podemos llegar a ser a nuestro entorno, a lo que nos acecha.

Ahí estaba, cual frágil muñeca en las manos del titiritero, ya no tenía una sonrisa cincelada, ni un andar coqueto, mi cuerpo se había vuelto un simple saco de músculos, tejido y sangre.

Pero yo estaba perfectamente protegida en mi crisálida, esperando el momento en que termine el martirio.

_Queremos evitar sentirnos descubiertos, pasan y pasan los minutos, y un grito pidiendo libertad. Ya no hay fortaleza, ni escudo y pasan mil silencios, nuestras lágrimas caen y lloramos en soledad_.

Y de pronto todo parece acabar, el universo da un giro de 180º y extrañamente ya no sientes temor, ni angustia, sino una infinita tristeza, por ese ser que te clama, que te anhela…

—Tú eres mía, fuiste consagrada para mí. —Ese ser, esa bestia sollozaba y gemía, aunque sus ojos estuvieran secos

Compasión y misericordia, palabras tan simples y complejas a la vez.

"_Ama a tu prójimo como a ti mismo".__ "Amad a vuestros enemigos, bendecid a los que os maldicen, haced bien a los que os aborrecen, y orad por los que os ultrajan y os persiguen"._

Mi cuerpo iba a ser ultrajado, pero ante su desesperanza, una que inundaba mi alma, sellé con él un pacto, revoqué mi derecho para dárselo a él, el derecho a obrar y marcar mi cuerpo cual fuera su necesidad…

« El amor es sufrido y considerado, nunca es celoso. El amor no es jactancioso o engreído, nunca es grosero o egoísta, nunca se ofende ni es resentido. El amor no haya placer en los pecados de los demás y se deleita en la verdad. Siempre está dispuesto a excusar, confiar, esperar, soportar todo lo que venga. »

Y yo empecé a aceptar a ese animal, a amar a ese ser oscuro. Porque uno aprende a amar, no cuando encuentra a la persona perfecta, sino cuando aprende a creer en la perfección de una persona imperfecta.

—El plazo ha expirado y tú debes unirte a mí, pequeña.

Podía sentir sus frías manos en mi cuerpo, amoldándose a cada curva, traspasando la protección de las telas, alterando cada uno de mis sentidos.

El mejor tipo de amor, es aquel que despierta el alma y nos hace aspirar a más, nos enciende el corazón y nos trae paz a la mente. Aún faltaba mucho para eso, pero mientras, me dejaría consumir por una ardiente pasión, dejando entrever mis más sórdidos deseos latentes, sin oposición ni palabra, ese sería mi beneplácito.

_A veces el silencio es la palabra justa,__la que enciende las luces, la que mejor se escucha,__la que place o se sufre cargada de milenios,__  
__la que otorga hermosura._

—Fuiste destinada para mí. —Sus finos dedos tomaron la liga que sujetaba mi rubia cabellera, dejando que este cayera en cascada sobre mis hombros. Lentamente su frío toque se posó sobre una de mis mejillas, podía sentir el calor de la misma, por el esfuerzo anterior y esta ahora, tan íntima caricia.

Su mirada fuliginosa reparó en cada una de mis expresiones, como si buscara el rechazo, la duda.

Su otra mano, hasta entonces inmóvil a un costado de su cuerpo, sujetó con presteza mi cadera, como si reconociera y se amoldara a cada forma de mi cuerpo.

Con pasos lentos y midiendo mi reacción, aminoró el espacio que nos separaba, su nariz rozaba la mía, podía sentir su aliento en mis labios. De la mano que reposaba en mi pómulo, un indiscreto dedo perfiló mi nuca, deteniéndose en los botones del cuello de mi camisa, soltándolos con agilidad.

Mi respiración calmada por momentos, se hizo errática ante su tacto; fue deslizando suavemente la tela hasta dejar expuesto mi hombro derecho, nuevamente evaluándome, se fue inclinando hasta posar sus labios en la vena de mi cuello, un beso tan apacible como el toque de una mariposa, mis rodillas temblaban y estaba segura de que si no me tuviera bien sujeta, caería sin más.

Los suaves besos se volvieron persistentes y el agarre de mi cintura tomó fuerza, y pequeños suspiros escapaban de mí. La exploración no acabó allí, sino que descendió hasta la turgencia de mis pechos, podía sentir que, aún a través del satén de su blusa y el encaje del brasier, mis pezones se erguían en busca de sus labios.

Su nariz que ahora reposaba en el canalillo de mi pecho, fue hacia un seno, jugueteando sobre la tela, para que luego una impúdica boca se posara sobre él, la humedad de su saliva hacía que a través de la trasparencia de la tela se notara más la rigidez de un rosado botón.

Hizo a un lado la copa del sostén y cual vagabundo sediento mamó de él, extasiada oí un gruñido animal, era como si lo estuvieran sometiendo a la más terrible de las torturas. Cerré mis ojos con fuerza, solo para abrirlos nuevamente y ya no estar en la lúgubre oscuridad del estacionamiento.

Sentía el perfume de las rosas, el olor a pino y a tierra mojada, supuse que estaríamos en la entrada del bosque que colindaba con el patio trasero del templo, junto al rosedal que había plantado mi madre.

Miré el suelo y vi un manto rojo escarlata, era terciopelo sobre lo que reposaba. Busqué a mi cazador, para encontrarlo parado a mi pies, mirando con deseo ambicioso mi cuerpo.

Llevaba un traje negro y una camisa azul marino, su pelo prolijamente engominado, nunca lo había visto, o sí, pero nunca había mirado lo que se alojaba atrás de esa careta.

Se quitó el saco del traje, tirándolo a un costado y fue por los botones de su muñeca; nuevamente cerré mis ojos, podía oír el roce de las ropas haciendo contacto con la tierra. Pasaron unos segundos y aún sin verlo, supe que estaba completamente desnudo ante mí.

Lo próximo fue sentir su cuerpo presionando al mío, sus manos llevaron las mías sobre mi cabeza, aprisionándolas como si fueran hierros, bajó una de ellas para terminar de quitar mi blusa y brasier. Con ligereza subió mi falda hasta mi cintura, dejando a la vista mis blancas braguitas de encaje, junto con las medias y liguero a juego, y un rugido de aprobación manó de su pecho.

Soltando mis brazos, dirigió los suyos a mi centro, palpando cuidadosamente sobre la empapada tela de mi ropa interior

—Profanaré esta tierra sagrada, penetraré en ella. —Y en un beso voraz devastó mis sentidos.

Mis gemidos se hicieron más audibles, cuando tomó en un puño las tiras de mis bragas, para desterrarlas de mi cuerpo. La fresca brisa contrarrestó la burbujeante calidez de mi sangre.

—Quiero joderte como un animal, quiero sentirte desde adentro… —Esa voz ronca y parca que ahondaba en mis sueños me guiaba en este deje de locura.

—Mmm… —Lo sentía por todas partes menos donde lo necesitaba, mi sexo ardía y mis jugos se deslizaban por mis muslos.

—A partir de hoy se cumplirá el tratado y se cerrara el círculo —decía entre jadeos—. Para siempre…

Abrió completamente mis piernas, dejando mi sexo expuesto a su famélica necesidad, sobre sus rodillas se adelantó, tomando su miembro entre sus manos para recorrer mis pliegues; emitimos a la par un suspiro de satisfacción. Azul cielo y verde esmeralda se encontraron, se cautivaron.

Sujetó mis piernas para apoyarlas sobre sus hombros, sujetándome por mis nalgas, lo ayudé deteniendo mis rodillas y de una certera estocada se adentró en mi cuerpo. Sentía como si me fuese a partir a la mitad, el aire escapó de mí junto a un sollozo y las lágrimas anegaron mi faz.

—Shh, tranquila. Ya pasó. —Dulces besos borraban mi lloro.

Lo miré y pude ver la negrura carbónica de su mirada y en la comisura de sus labios la punta de sus alargados colmillos, me abrumó y embelesó un poco el presenciar su cambio.

Desvió la vista hacia nuestra unión, para luego con una arrebatadora sonrisa, comenzar el vaivén de nuestros cuerpos.

Me sentía dominada, atada a él, era tan placentero.

— ¡Ah! Sí… mmm. —En esta postura la punta de su falo tocaba el fondo de mi vagina, las sensaciones eran tan intensas.

—_Mía…mía _—bramó.

Su perfecto rostro era contraído en una mueca de placer agónico, mientras mi cuerpo convulsionaba violentamente.

Y el orgasmo más increíblemente largo me dejó al borde de la inconsciencia.

—Sangre y silencio será el precio, un coste para poder vivir, y tú cuerpo será una ofrenda y una promesa de salvación eterna… —Y todo ensombreció.

« Quizás y sí, todo fue un sueño, un sueño de morir »

Llegamos sin nada a este mundo y nos vamos sin nada, pero eso no significa que no dejemos un buen desastre cuando nos vamos.

* * *

—Legalistas: El legalismo sigue modas al transcurrir el tiempo. En el primer siglo, el énfasis era sobre cuestiones de comida y observación de fiestas religiosas. Pero en nuestros días, los legalistas enfatizan más las cuestiones de ropa, en particular de las mujeres. Leyes como, que es pecado que la mujer lleve aretes, que no debe llevar pantalones femeninos, que no debe cortarse el cabello, ni hombre ni mujer debe llevar joyas de oro, etc.

—Ministerio: La palabra "ministerio" viene del latín_ministerium_, que significa "servicio". Cada cristiano/a es llamado por Jesús, desde su Bautismo, a servirle y participar con Él en la misión que el Padre le ha encomendado.

—Unción: Deriva de la palabra _ungir_, con el sentido de derramar sobre algo o alguien, aceite o alguna otra sustancia oleosa, generalmente, eran los profetas, sacerdotes y reyes quienes la recibían.

—Hosanna: La palabra "hosanna" viene del latín bíblico, la expresión significa "Salva, ahora", "Salva, te rogamos" o "Ayuda, te pedimos". (Salmos 118:25)

*****Capítulo de "El Chavo del 8". Escena en donde el Chavo es pillado por la Bruja del 71.

¿A que más de alguna me quiere linchar por dejarlas así?

Puede que el amor se esfume fácilmente o no, pero hay amistades que duran un poco más, como la vuestra conmigo, mi cariño para ustedes, nos leemos pronto, saludos.


End file.
